This invention is directed to a diaper structure having an alignment indicator for optimal donning and fit, and a method of donning a diaper structure. Examples of diaper structures include infant diapers, toddler diapers, adult-sized diapers, swimwear and the like which require assembly, adjustment and/or alignment of the front and rear waistband regions, and fastening during donning.
Diaper structures are designed to provide comfortable fit, high absorbency, and optimal leakage protection. Typical diaper structures include a chassis having a front waist region, a back waist region, crotch region, and fastenable side panels extending from at least one of the front and back waist regions. The chassis typically includes a liquid-permeable body side liner, a liquid-impermeable outer cover, and an absorbent core between them. A surge layer may be present between the body side liner and absorbent core. A dampness-inhibiting spacer layer may be present between the absorbent core and outer cover. Elasticized waistbands and leg bands may also be associated with one or both waistband regions or at least partially around the leg openings, respectively.
To achieve the optimal combination of comfortable fit, absorbency and leakage protection, the caregiver is encouraged to don the diaper structure on the wearer so that the front and rear waist regions are substantially aligned with each other. For some diaper structures, the optimal properties may be achieved by perfect alignment of the front and rear waist regions. For many diaper structures, the optimal properties are achieved by aligning the waistband regions so that the front waist edge is slightly below the back waist edge relative to a standing wearer. For the caregiver, it has often been difficult to place the diaper structure under the baby or other wearer and fasten it to achieve optimal alignment, without multiple attempts. Often, the caregiver fastens the diaper structure on the wearer and then discovers that the waistband regions are not optimally aligned. The caregiver must then unfasten the diaper structure, reposition it, and fasten it again until optimal alignment is achieved.
Similarly, the caregiver is encouraged to don the diaper structure on the wearer so that the center of the back waistband and the center of the front waistband align with the center of the child's back and stomach. The encouraged side-to-side alignment keeps the leg elastics equally tight on the child's legs, thus preventing irritation on one side and leakage on the other side. More particularly, if the diaper is cocked to one side or the other side, the size of the leg holes is disproportionate. The leg elastics then apply unequal tension, resulting in one side that is tight and the other side that is loose.